Wedding
by FabaFey
Summary: It's pure fluff. Sam and Jack's wedding. I don't own any of the characters or anything accociated with the show. I just borrow it sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

He'd never been so nervous in his whole life. Well… maybe when Charlie was born. But that was different. He was Jack O'Neill. He just didn't do nervous.

Daniel was helping Tea'lc straighten his tie. This was nerve wracking. Why couldn't they have just gotten it over with when they'd first talked about it? Daniel flashed him a grin and disappeared through the doorway to go help find Jonas, who had disappeared a few minutes before. Suddenly Jack wondered how many off world guests they'd invited…To the Gate room of all places. Well for security reasons it was a good a place as any. God, why was he so nervous? He'd already done this once… and yet his hands refused to stop shaking.

"O'Neill, are you felling well?" Tea'lc asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ohhh yeah I'm just great." Jack nodded.

"You seem to be paler than you normal coloring." The Jaffa said with a slight smile.

"Maybe I'm nervous… just a little." He said and shrugged.

"I would be also."

Daniel came back in with Jonas and Thor.

"They're ready out there Jack." Jonas grinned. "I've never been to an Earth wedding. Did you know that?"

Jack nodded and smiled. His hands refused to stop shaking. Why can't they just get this over with? God he was nervous… he hated that. He shouldn't be nervous. How many times had he helped save the planet, been to other worlds… and he was nervous about standing in front of room full of his friends? What the hell was wrong with him today?

He was getting married. Three months after this they were going to be parents. He'd done that bit before…. Hell he'd done this before too! Why was he so nervous? He was standing in front of the Stargate now. Jacob and Sam came in. She smiled at him. Held his hand. Why had he been nervous again?


	2. Chapter 2

Ohhh it was easy to explain why he was nervous today. Hospitals. He hated them. Reminded him too much of coming back from a too long mission… needles… Ewwwww. But this was for his wife… God he loved that. His wife Sam. And the baby. They were having a sonogram done today. They had a running bet as to weather it was a boy or a girl. Sam was insisting on the ride up in the elevator that they shouldn't find out. Even to paint the nursery. 

"Then how do we know who wins the bet?" he whined. She just laughed and shook her head. There was that smile again. The one she'd given him two weeks ago at the wedding. It wasn't just the normal soft smile that he loved. There was something special about it. He couldn't place it… maybe it was just that she was pregnant. He placed a hand on her belly… there was the kick. Maybe that was it. She hugged him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Junior doing okay?" he quipped.

"fine as long as you stop reffering to it with the nickname you gave to Tea'lc's symbote." She sighed. "I haven't gained enough weight to bother my back… I just feel big today I guess."

He kissed her.

"Cheesy as it is to say… you feel beautiful to me." He grinned again. The baby kicked under his hand as the elevator stopped. "Can we pleaseeeeeese find out if it's a boy? Or a girl?"

"Jack I don't want to know yet. Anyway, Payton can be used for either sex."

"Well I don't like Payton. I like Fiona for a girl."

"Payton is such a nice name, Jack …Fiona… that's nice too though."

"Well then Payton for nothing cause we aren't going to use it. And Fiona for a girl… Yeah, Sam O'Neill to see Dr. Stewart. Thanks." He added to the receptionist. He perked up at the last name.

"Still can't get over that can you, Jack?"

"Nope. Fiona for a girl and…. Ummm… Jack for a boy." He added with a dismissive wave of his hand. Maybe she wouldn't notice.

"Ha… no. We aren't doing that. There's only one Jack O'Neill." She said sinking into the chair in the waiting room.

"Fine but Fiona for a girl?"

"Maybe." She sighed.

"Maybe meaing yes. Good! I win."

She just laughed and rested her head on his shoulder to wait for the Dr to call them in.


	3. Chapter 3

Screaming woke them both up.

"Nice. Almost a full hour of sleep this time!" Jack chuckled and followed Sam into the nursery.

"You don't have to come with me every time you know." She smiled, picking up their baby son. Jack crossed the room to the other crib and smiled down at Katheryn.

"I'm not missing any of this. No way." He cooed and picked up the little girl and danced her over to her mother.

"You know, they seem to be having a competition as to who's the louder of the two." Sam laughed as the tandem screaming started again.

Changed and fed an hour later, the twins were smiling at their parents. Jacob blew spit bubbles at his father.

"Never thought I'd be doing diaper duty again… or be this happy to see someone spitting at me." Jack smiled to himself.

"Jack?" Sam asked sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Thor would want to be the God…Alien?"


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel and Tealc were in the living room playing with the kids. Jack took the opportunity to steal Sam away for a second.

"Do you really want to leave them in with your children?"

Jack tilted his head looking confused.

"What? I trust both those guys. Danny boy will probably have them bored with rocks and artifact thingies by the time you make coffee. And T… he'll look at them sternly."  
"Jack, that's not what I mean." She laughed and tried to fend off kisses and make coffee at the same time.

"Then?"

"They're _YOUR_ children. I don't trust Jake not to break anything or blow anything up… or Kat not to have Tea'lc so wrapped around her little finger she'll have him jumping through hoops."

"They're six months old… Jake can't blow anything up yet… though he is your son. So I wouldn't put it past him to try." H grumbled and got out four mugs from the cabinet. He peeked into the living room just in case. Tea'lc was actually making funny faces at Kat. Daniel was trying to wrestle his glasses out of Jacob's little hands with out breaking them or making the baby cry.

"Wait a second… Tea'lc is making silly faces!" He thought, watching the Jaffa blow raspberries at Kat . "Wow… how does she do that 'I'm right thing' without even looking?"

He laughed softly and pushed her gently towards the living room.

"You're right… she's got the T-man already. He is putty in her little chubby hands. Go save him. I can handle coffee."

There was a very small fussy baby noise from the other room. Daneil came in holding two pieces of his glasses in one hand and Jake in the other arm. Jake was reaching for the glasses and really working up a squall.

"See?" Sam laughed and took Jake. "You break things like Dada!"

"Daniel laughed as Sam danced her son out of the room and walked in to help Jack find something they could all eat. Tea'lc, they had learned, didn't particular like red or blue jell-o... which had taken up permanent residence in the fridge next to the formula.

"Cake?" Daniel suggested, holding up the foil covered pan.

"Sure.. thanks by the way." Jack mumbled. He hated when this guy was right. But a year ago when he'd taken the job in DC, Daniel had told him to take Sam out first.

"For?" Daniel asked. He was peeking cautiously under the foil covering the cake. It was Jack's house after all. Sam couldn't have fixed all his bad habits.

"If it weren't for you calling me chicken… I wouldn't have asked her."

Daniel smiled and threw out the cake… it was growing green things.

"We should order Chinese." He called to Sam. "Just let me know when you want more kids. I'll call her a chicken then. You going to name the next one after me?"

"Funny Space Monkey. Funny."

THE END!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It was fun writing it but I think I'm done for this one.


End file.
